The Apocalypse Games
by FrostFire13
Summary: this takes place fifteen years after Mockingjay ended. A new antagonist has arisen. Katniss' son stumbles into one who plays a great role in this new games. It is the genesis of another game. The end has begun. The Apocalypse Games have started.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

I watched as the sun rose in the east. I watched as the horizon was stained the color of blood and as the golden rays pierced through the landscape. I watched the shadows condense and withdraw; skulking into the corners where only few dare venture. I watched, a silent sentinel, waiting…

A decade and a half has gone by, which was just enough time to dull the senses of the new generation. The passing of time has increased their complacence, made them ignorant of the dangers brewing in their midst.

Some parents have not bothered to educate their children in even the most basic of survival skills. Only the families of hunters, farmers, miners and the like have even the most remote chance to survive the coming apocalypse.

The Apocalypse Games are about to begin.

And I am one of the few who can warn the others.

On my arm was perched a mockingjay, watching patiently with me, watching with its eyes shining with uncanny wisdom. I whispered, or quietly whistled the notes to it, the tune that meant forthcoming danger. A letter of explanation was strapped to its leg, encoded in such a way that only the one it is meant for would comprehend it. I have sent numerous birds like this out, knowing one would not be enough. This was but the last of them.

"Take it to Katniss, Katniss Everdeen, Katniss Mellamark, whatever name she is using." I whispered. The bird looked at me once, its eyes shining, – then and there I knew it understood –before taking off.

As it took wing, I was flooded with memories of that girl. The girl I have hunted with for years before that one game took her away. The girl I kissed for the first time in the forest that was our sanctuary, its green canopy extending over us. The girl who knew me and everything I am. The girl I knew until everything changed. The girl I trusted. The girl I loved. The girl I still continue to love despite everything.

The girl who chose someone else, someone she could not survive without, over me.

The thought still saddened me, after all these years. During the whirlwind of events that was the uprising, I saw it; saw her fall in love with Peeta Mellamark. I saw the way she needed him like she would never need me. I saw it, but I refused to believe… I kept fighting. Fighting for her, yet it was all for naught. She never chose me, never loved me the way I loved her.

I was still thinking of Katniss, Katniss Everdeen, now Katniss Mellamark, _my_ Katniss and yet, ironically enough, isn't _mine_ as the dusk settled on my surroundings.

Just as I closed my eyes, drew in a breath, I felt it strike my neck.

The way I drew the breath, was the way it drew my blood as the cold steel bit into my flesh.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Part I "Concealed Quandaries"**_

_**Chapter 1**_

I stalked the doe across the dark forest, treading as light as a breath on the moss-covered forest surface. The dim light seeping from the dense foliage gave me the exact location of the majestic animal. The adrenaline pumped through my veins as I nocked the arrow. I raised the finely crafted bow and aimed. Only one command resonated through my brain and translated itself into action. My muscles tensed.

_Shoot_.

I released the arrow, the string bouncing back as the arrow continued its flight. In the space of a heartbeat, the doe fell to the ground with a heavy _thump_, my arrow through its eye.

I awarded myself with a brief, pride-filled grin.

_Mother will be proud. _I thought. I walked over, retrieved my arrow, slid it back to the supple leather quiver and slung the carcass over my body. I lugged it back to the sled a few yards from where I shot. I dropped it on the sled and proceeded to drag it. It was one of the few hunting tricks I learned to keep its pelt from being damaged. My game bag was also dropped there. I tied the sled onto my brown and white horse and rode off, my pace being slowed by the weight.

_Note to self: Next time mother sends me to hunt, demand use of the car._

_Second note to self: Buy self a car._

I chuckled at the thought as I rode. Knowing I wouldn't make it back home within the day and traveling at night along treacherous trails was foolhardy, I set up camp in the forest, a few hours in. It was only then I realized how absorbed I was with tracking the prize, and how deep I went to hunt it down.

I built a fire out of flint and dry twigs and it easily provided me with the warmth and light I would need. I took out my knife and busied myself with skinning and gutting two of the rabbits I caught in a snare. I buried the viscera so as not to attract predators and stewed the rabbit over the fire with some rice and some spices. Soon enough, I ladled a portion into the lightweight bowl I had and took out a spoon.

Just as I was waiting for it to cool, I heard a piercing scream issue from the trees around me. My instincts immediately kicked in and in a blink, I was on my feet.

I nocked an arrow, knowing it was the best choice, providing a long range over knives or swords. I strained my ears to hear…

_There. _I thought, hearing the rustle of leaves a few meters to my right. I swiftly turned toward it, my heart beating miles an hour, the arrow held ready.

I averted my shot at the last second as a girl exploded through the trees. It stuck a few centimeters away from her as she watched me with wide eyes. We appraised each other in silence. She had gray eyes reminiscent of my mother and my own, only, mine was a shade darker. She had dark hair and a heart shaped face that was rugged and surprisingly… beautiful.

This made me more wary. It was like the gigantic felines, like the lions, extremely beautiful, but very deadly. The girl stood upright, clearly on edge, but not fearful.

She started stepping around me and I turned my body. She was trying to get around me, to pass. I was wondering if I should move out of the way when a dagger flew out of the woods and hit her arm. She let out a cry and pulled it out while whirling around.

I nocked another arrow as five figures clad in black came out of the trees. It wasn't cliché, the way they emerged. It was frightening. One of them, wielding a battle axe, advanced toward me. He, she, _it_ shed no battle cry. It was just the blade and the ghostly silence of impending doom. I released the arrow and it shot straight to where the indents between its ribs… should have been. Instead of the thing dropping dead, it continued towards me, as the arrow ripped through its cloak.

I deftly evaded the blow and rolled, taking my sword out. It pushed relentlessly forward, resolutely following me in order to bring about my death. I braced myself.

"You won't be able to kill them with steel alone." The girl yelled at me. "Take this–" she instructed, quickly throwing a vial my way. I caught it. "Now coat your sword with it. Hurry!" she said before parrying a blow to herself. I did as she said. Instantly, the blade started glowing, a medley of eerie, haunting colors of blue, red, green, silver, gold, black and white, all coming together in a beautiful aura. Had my life not been threatened, I would have admired it.

As it was, I only noted the way it burned through the thing as I stabbed it right through where its heart should have been. It released a ghastly howl as it fell to the ground, twitching as if it was racked by a million spasms. It reminded him of the way snakes' bodies writhed once they were decapitated. I heard the same sound come from behind me, as the girl tore through them with two daggers glowing with the same energies.

Three were left, and we instinctively gathered to protect each other's backs. I held the sword in my ready hands, and she practiced grace with the daggers she held.

One of the shadow things bounded toward me, also wielding a sword that raised shivers on my spine. It was pale, ghostly white, the way bone might have looked. It glowed with a repulsive energy. When our weapons collided, sparks flew everywhere and a high-pitched, metallic screeching sound filled the air. It raised its sword, but I ducked and stabbed it through the part I assumed was the neck. I jerked it sideways, but instead of severing the head, the thing disintegrated like smoke. I whirled around to help the girl, but found she was already done.

We were both breathing heavily and sweat poured down our faces. She turned to look at me, and her eyes widened. "Mov–!" Her unfinished cry was unheard as a pain traveled up my arm and made my vision go dark.

Note: Hi, this is my first story and thank you very much to those who have reviewed. Please continue to support this and I'm hoping next time I'll have more reviews. Thanks so much!

- Frostfire13


End file.
